Boot Camp 1000
by Three Dead Hearts
Summary: A collection of stories written for all of the Boot Camp challenges, on HPFC. May contain just about anything. Will eventually equal 1000 stories.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Hi, this is my new and super long collection. It is eventually going to be 400 stories long. There lengths will likely vary, they could be one-shots or drabbles. There is a chance, a slim chance, for them to be a multi-chapter fics, if that is the case then they will all be together, one after the other in one single chapter, I will have them separated and warn you ahead of time._

_I am just going to rate this M, because I really have no idea what all is going to end up in here. Anyone who replies with encouraging reviews to let me get this done I will love you forever._

_I have to warn you ahead of time, that there is going to be a lot of Harry in here. Also Harry/Ginny and Harry/Ginny/Luna. Though there will be a lot of other people in here too I'm sure._

_The only reason I am doing this is because I signed up for a several boot camp challenges, and they all require fifty stories each._

_So wish me luck, and prepare for a great adventure._

_My first one is for the OT3 Boot Camp Challenge. Harry/Ginny/Luna and the prompt Fire. Also this will be submitted into two other challenges. _

_Disclaimer: If I owned anything, would I really do something like this? No, I didn't think so. More's the pity..._

* * *

_**Fire is Dangerous**_

Ginny was sitting at a table in the Library. She was supposed to be doing her schoolwork, but her thoughts were stuck on someone else. In fact two someones: a certain Harry Potter, and a mysterious Luna Lovegood. It was strange, she had never thought that they would work out together, but it appeared they had, and she couldn't be happier.

It was a strange combination, her with her fiery attitude and hair; Harry with his dangerous demeanor, even if he never showed it; Luna, and the mysterious Luna, who was well Luna. She somehow had her own fire and danger, even though she appeared harmless. It was the perfect match, and Ginny knew that no matter how odd it was, she wouldn't have it any other way.

They were all one. There was no difference between the fire and the danger. It was a part of all of them. One thing that had been proven time after time, _fire is dangerous. _It was not something that could be separated, and she will always have her _fire_and her _danger_.

To attempt to separate them, would be to get burned. One does not mess with danger, and one does not mess with fire. For they are one.

_Fire is Dangerous._


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: This one is for the Character Diversity Boot Camp. Prompt- Facade. There are also several new Boot Camps up, so my goal has went up another from 400 stories to 1000 stories. There aren't all that many up yet, but I think there will be soon. Either way if they do all go up or not, I will be writing 1000 stories for this, if I have to enter into them more than once. I think... No I know I'll need even more luck now. Though if anyone has any story ideas feel free to suggest them, it really is a long way to go on one's own._

* * *

_**Facade**_

It was all a facade. Nothing was really anymore. She had to sit and watch everything become twisted and distorted around her, so that nothing was what had once known it to be. Not even her. She knew that one day she would regret the choices that she had made. Her facade was that she was a woman in love with the man she married, agreed with his very ideals, and father to their son.

It was all a lie, a facade, everything that she was anymore. Her son was not her husbands. She held no love for the man; it wouldn't even bother her if he died. As for his ideals, his ideals, no Narcissa Black never cared about what Lucius Malfoy thought about before or after they were married.

It had been so many years since she had last had the chance to be herself. Sometimes she couldn't even imagine who her real self was any more. The only thing that had kept her grounded, and prevented from drifting off in the darkened depths of her facade, was the freeing of her love. Rodolphus Lestrange.

Finally she knew that there was a chance for to break free from her own trap, and be how she believed she was always meant to be. Without the facade.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: This story is for three things. Firstly, I am writing this for someone who had specifically asked me to. Secondly another challenge that I had entered, where I was supposed to write a Marauder Era fic using the prompts Ribbons, Rain and Reflection. Finally, it is for the Character Diversity Boot Camp using the prompt Sorrow. I would like to thank TheTwoDL for helping me out with this. :D

* * *

_**Confusion**_

Sirius groaned as he slowly came to his senses. His head was pounding horrendously. Once his head cleared up a little, he noticed a weight on his chest preventing him from moving. He slowly opened his eyes, before quickly reclosing them as the glare from the light increased the pain in his head.

It took him a few minutes, but he was finally able to open his eyes. The first thing he noticed, besides how bright it was, was the flaming red hair strewn over his face. He looked down, and closed his eyes wishing that he was thousands of miles away from there. Though, he was extremely grateful that both of them were wearing clothes. If they weren't he was certain that he would end up dead as soon as she awoke.

He racked his brain trying to remember how he had gotten into this mess in the first place. Once everything came back to him, his wish to be far away from there had suddenly turned into a wish that he was dead; preferably quickly and painlessly.

* * *

He had been called on duty; even though he was only in training he had been sent on the mission. It was supposed to be simple enough. They had caught wind of some Death Eater activity.

He had wanted James to come, but James was recovering from an attack. His right side had been shattered, so he was now recovering for a couple days at St. Mungo's.

He pushed away the worry that he felt for his best friend. Now was not the time. If he wanted to be an Auror he needed to stay focused on the task at hand, and right now that was catching those Death Eaters.

"Ow!"

He turned to look at the other trainee that was in the group, the one that had shouted. Groaning on the inside, his trainee partner for this mission had stubbed his toe, again. He was so clumsy, and didn't know the meaning of the words quiet and stealthy. The rest of their team was up ahead scouting out the area.

Sirius had opened his mouth, to tell off the other trainee, when he heard shouts and spellfire from up ahead. Without a thought towards his now confused partner he ran towards the fray. The first moment he caught a glimpse of a Death Eater in a black cloak he started casting curse after curse.

After a few minutes of endless spell casting and dodging he spotted one of the Death Eaters taking off into the forest. He ran after the cloaked figure. It took him a good long ways, and they had ended up deep in the forest, but he had succeeded in hitting him with a stunner.

He slowly walked up to the fallen Death Eater, and pushed him over with his toes. Wanting to see who it was, he pulled off the mask. Immediately he jumped back in shock.

The face of the unconscious Death Eater taunted him, burning itself into his brain. A great sorrowful agony ripped through his chest. He felt as though his heart had been shredded to ribbons as he stared at the face of his brother. His baby brother, Regulus.

He couldn't think, so he did what his body was telling him to. He fled.

The freezing rain that had been threatening to fall all day started to drip through the trees. When he finally stopped, it was at edge of a small puddle that swiftly formed. He stared down into his reflection, wishing that he could see his face and not his brother's.

* * *

He vaguely remembered what happened after that. He had somehow, eventually, made it back to the rest of group, and gave the excuse that he had lost the Death Eater (which he had, everything was so blurry that he wasn't sure where he had left Regulus). They returned to the Ministry and had a debriefing on proper protocol, which he hadn't heard a word of. After what felt like centuries he made it home to James and Lily's house.

They had been living together after getting engaged at the end of their seventh year. Sirius was living with them for the time being, but Lily had informed him early on, under no uncertain terms, that he was to be moving out as soon as possible.

Lily arrived home not long after him finding him staring at the empty fireplace grate. He remembered breaking down and telling her, as he the drunk a bottle of Firewhiskey, what had happened. The last thing that he could remember clearly was kissing her, and her returning it.

He was startled out of his musings by a groan from his chest area. Lily sat up, and looked around her in confusion. Her eyes locked with Sirius's and both flushed a furious shade of red.

"I don't think that James needs to know about this," she said, moving away from him.

"Yeah," he agreed, "Never again."


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: A new chapter for Boot Camp 1000. This time I am writing a story for two comps, one for the OT3 Boot Camp using the prompt Diamond, and a flower challenge with the flower Daises. This is also going to be for the One Word Challenge, where I am only allowed to use one word of dialogue, the word that had been given to me was 'Oh.'_

* * *

_**-Diamond Daisies-**_

Luna loved daisies; she said that they were innocent little things that showed innocence and truth. Often she would spend days out in the fields sitting among them, with their pure white petals, and bright yellow centers. Harry strongly believed that if Luna was a flower she would be a daisy.

Ginny loved daisies too; she thought that they always brightened up the place. One of her favorite hobbies in the summer was to go out and pick bouquets of them to place around the house. Her fondness for them only grew as she learned of the reasons that Luna loved them, they just made perfect sense and were so true. Sometimes, she would even join Luna when Luna was out among the daisies just sitting happily, or Luna would help her pick them and place them around their little cottage.

Harry, himself, was just glad too see his girls happy, and quite willing to indulge them. If they wanted him to join them he would, and quite willing too.

Those thought flitted through his mind as he browsed through the shop. Their fifth year anniversary was coming up, and he wanted to buy special gifts for the girls. He was currently at the shop that he often came too to buy wonderful little knickknacks that the girls simply loved; so he knew that it was likely that he would be able to find just the kind of gift he wanted for them there. He had been there for a good while, and still not finding anything, when something finally caught his eye.

He walked over to the display case. It was filled with a collection of very realistic looking flowers. Reading the card on the front, he found that they were made from actual diamonds. He knew immediately that this is what he wanted, now if he could just find the right flower.

He gazed over them, most were red and pink roses. He supposed that those must be rather popular with the ladies, but they weren't what he was after. He grinned when he spotted what he was looking for, two perfect white daisies were sitting in the back. He swiftly purchased them, not caring that they were far from cheap. Prices did not matter when it came to his girls.

On the day of their anniversary, everything went absolutely perfectly. Just as he had planned, after their home-cooked dinner – which he had made himself – he was going to give Ginny and Luna their gifts.

"Oh," they gasped in unison as they received their daisies. Smiling widely they flung themselves at him and wrapped their arms around him, taking turns to kiss him.

And as Harry went to bed that night, with the two most beautiful girls in the world in his arms, he knew that his life was perfect.


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: This story is for a few challenges, among them is the Favorite Character Boot Camp, using the character Harry Potter and the prompt Pain. Other challenges that this is for are, Quidditch European Cup Competition, Fanfiction Tournament Competitions- Tournament One and Hedwig Black's Weekly Challenge. This takes place Christmas of Harry's fifth year._

_**-Emotional Pain-**_

Harry couldn't sleep despite his earlier conversation with Ginny about being possessed; he still was trying to work out why he dreamt he was a snake and doing everything as if he were possessed. He wasn't certain how long he had been up, but he knew that it had been quite a while, as Ron had since started to snore - a sure sign that the red-headed boy was asleep. He wanted someone he could talk too, but he knew of no one that would be able to understand or help him work through it. Who could? Sure Ginny had helped him to extent, but there was really only so much that she could do. She had no experience with feeling like you were a snake and biting your best friends dad. He almost laughed at how absurd that sounded, even if it was just in his head.

After finally getting fed up with running the same questions through his head, he decided that he needed to get up and do something to get his mind off of everything. Perhaps make himself tired enough to get some sleep, and no longer worry about those dreadful thoughts.

He got up and put on his dressing gown before heading down to the kitchen. He was surprised when he got there that someone else was already at the table. It took him a few moments to recognize who it was. Sirius.

When he went into the kitchen, he noticed that Sirius was not actually awake. He apparently fallen asleep holding on to a half empty bottle of fire whiskey. Harry set about making some tea while debating whether or not he should wake Sirius. On one hand, he didn't look particularly comfortable in that position, but on the other hand he wasn't in the mood to talk with anyone at the moment, and he was sure that as that was what Sirius would do if he was woken. Most likely start by asking why he was still up.

The choice was taken out of his hands when he heard a groan from behind him. He turned to see that Sirius was now awake, and looking around in confusion. It didn't take long for him to catch sight of Harry. When he did, he looked at Harry questioningly. Harry just shook his head in response.

Neither of them said anything until they both had steaming cups of tea in front of them. Harry wasn't really sure why he did it, but before he knew it he found himself explaining to Sirius why he wasn't asleep and everything that was on his mind.

Sirius just listened, nodding every so often. Silence fell over the pair again once Harry had trailed off, finding that he had nothing more to say.

"Every man dies. Not every man really lives."

"What?" asked Harry, looking at Sirius with a confused expression on his face.

Sirius let out a hallow chuckle and patted Harry on the back, "Don't let yourself waist away thinking of all the things that you can't change." His eyes grew distant, "Don't let yourself become like me. Live. You have a full life ahead of you."

Harry opened his mouth to protest but Sirius just shook his head.

"No Harry, don't even let Voldemort take that away from you." The look on Sirius's face left no room for arguing. "Your young, you deserve to grow old and have a family. Don't let anyone, and I mean anyone attempt to take that away from you. Don't let them turn you into me."

Harry shook his head trying to deny it, but Sirius just sighed.

"No Harry, it is very true." He looked down at his cup of tea. "I don't have much of a life, not after all those years in Azkaban. To tell you the truth, the only thing I want right now is not to die on a day I went unseen." He stood and downed his cup of tea. "There are two types of people in the world: those who prefer to be sad among others, and those who prefer to be sad alone." He shook his head, a sad kind of smile on his face. "I suppose that I am one of the former."

Harry watched his godfather leave the room with a new kind of understanding towards what he was going through, and a sense that maybe it was time to stop dwelling on the attack on Mr. Weasley. He could only hope that Sirius wouldn't get himself killed.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: This is for the pairing diversity Boot Camp, with the prompt Love Hurts and the Pairing Sirius/Lily. It is also for the Quote and Song Competition, with the quote "I will not die here. There are absolutely no cute girls!" Sadly I fear it might be a little late for that one though.

Also, I really have no idea why I keep writing Sirius/Lily. I really don't.

* * *

_**Love Hurts**_

Sirius often joked around about love. One of his many favorite quotes that he used was "I will not die here. There are absolutely no cute girls." Truthfully, he was in love with someone, only he couldn't have her. As much as it pained him to see, he knew that it would never work out.

James had been in love with her since he had first set eyes on her on the train toward Hogwarts their first year. Sirius hadn't fallen for her until much later, but by then, he knew it was already too late. She was James'.

As he watched them kiss, he felt pangs of loathing and regret deep in his heart, and he knew that there was no doubt that she would always be James'. All he would have is that one kiss he had shared with her during their sixth year when both of them were drunk and depressed when he discovered his feelings for her.


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: This is for the Character Diversity Boot Camp using the prompt Regret and the character Lily Potter, and The Seven Challenges Competition._

_I would also like to thank my new beta _l0stinl0ve for betaing this and all of my other stories for me.

* * *

_**Regret**_

There were many things in Lily's life that she regretted. She regretted the decisions that ruined her friendship with her sister. She regretted Severus' choices that pulled them apart. She regretted that she couldn't love him like she knew he loved her. There were so many other small things, that were so unimportant in comparison. But most of all, she regretted having to choose between the two men that she loved.

It wasn't as hard as one would think, despite how painful the decision was for her. It really came down to one simple fact: one of them was desperately in love with her and showed it everyday, and the other, the other – she sighed as her thoughts turned to him – never paid mind to her in anything more than a teasing gesture. That is what made her regret it more than ever, she wished that there was a way that she could make her choice an actual choice.

But how could you really choose between two men that you loved when only one of them loved you?

As she rested her hand on her pregnant stomach, she came to the realization that no matter how much she wished things to be different (even though her head told her it was foolish), she would always have her love for James and his love for her. While Sirius Black would always be a player, making women fall in love with him, and giving nothing in return.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Snowy Night**_

Ginny, sat by the window staring off into the distance, as she watched the snowflakes slowly drift down from the sky. It was to dark to see beyond the light from the window. What she could see was that the ground starting to turn white from the first snow of the winter. By morning, everything should be covered in a heavy layer of snow. She watched all of this with a slight frown on her face, seemingly deep in thought.

She was startled out of her revere by a pair of strong arms wrapping themselves around her waist, and a chin resting on her head.

"Come Ginny," said Harry, squeezing her gently. "There's no need to worry, everything's going to work out just fine."

She relaxed into his arms, "How are you so sure?"

He turned her around, and stared into her eyes. He remained silent as he pondered exactly how he will say it. After a short moment he spoke, "Because I know that you are going to be a wonderful mother, and I know that your family loves you more than world. They_ will_ accept your decisions whatever they may be. They'll think that it is a wonderful Christmas present, besides your mother is likely already knitting mittens for her future grandchildren, we wouldn't want them to freeze when having a snowball fight, now would we." They both chuckled at this, even though Bill was the only one of Molly's children to be married yet, she was still expecting the rest of them to settle down and provide her with grandchildren as well, especially since they were all grown-up and had moved out on her. Currently, Harry, Luna and her were travelling around the world together not quite ready to settle down, but they should be home just in time for Christmas.

He brushed, some loose hair out of her face, "I'm certain that they will love the surprise we have for them, and that they'll support you every through moment of it. They supported you when you decided to come with me, why should this be any different?"

She smiled up, at him feeling suddenly warm. Leaning up she kissed him, feeling a shiver of pleasure run through her. "Thank you," she whispered, against his lips.

His arms tightened around her briefly, before letting her go. He held out his hand to her, "Come on, Luna has hot cocoa and gingerbread for us by the fire place in the den."

She gladly accepted his hand at let him lead her out of their bedroom. As the walked she knew that Harry was right and everything will be fine, more than fine even.


End file.
